


use me; levi

by hobarikuusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobarikuusouka/pseuds/hobarikuusouka
Summary: - with every breath i am yours; always.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	use me; levi

„Hail the queen! “. They shout. The faceless people right before you. You can’t see them. They don’t know you, but they worship you, just because of your royal, true blood, flooding in your body. You hate the blood, running through you, making it a living hell for you. Your gaze was bland, emotionless, while you wave to your kingdom right before you. You’re just a piece in a game, placed on the chessboard of all nobles, who murdered your father; Not like that you’re holding a grudge, because you hated your father. He was the reason for your mother’s death, and he neglected you, because you’re a woman. 

But you don’t let the nobles play with you like a defenceless woman. You learned to fight with your own means. Now the crown belongs to you, burns into your flesh. Chained up to the title like a slave, you need to sacrifice yourself. After the ceremony, a huge feast takes place, where the royals of your whole country and ambassadors of other countries came. They all watch every step you take, hoping you take the wrong. A small smile appears on your lips, while you listen to the one royal you hated the most. His voice drips with secret mockery, he thought to hide well, but you could read an animal like him. It was too easy. “You look so beautiful my queen.”. You thanked him and you could feel the lasting coating. Disgusting. 

You hoped the feast would end soon, so you could finally rest for a while. It seems far away. You’re sitting on the front of the long table, where all of these damn royals have their seat and you finally recognize one face, you wished to see the whole day. His grey orbs stare into you, secretly and you return your gaze. He was too far away from you. Your body longs for him and you have trouble to control your racing heartbeat. Levi Ackerman, the highest royal of your empire. He was the oldest son of the aristocrat Ackerman who detests you with every fibre of his body, But not his son, his legacy. 

“Queen y/n, soon It’ll be time to speak about your potential marriage.”, the council on your right tells you and you were taken back by surprise. You clearly forgot, how it was a responsibility to marry, so you could be held in cage. They want a man who rules their empire, not you. “I know my tasks as the queen and I will not refuse, council.”, you speak with a loud voice, so everyone on the table could hear. Be strong. Be the queen, you say to yourself, when you lift the glass to your lips. You look everywhere instead of his absorbing eyes. You wish to know what he thinks in this right moment.  
…  
It was night, your hair was falling off your shoulders like a never-ending waterfall. Oh, how you wish to cut them. They disturb you, always sticking to your face. You had dismissed your maids so you were the only in your rooms and it was so quiet that you could hear your own heartbeat. You sit right before the huge mirror. Tired eyes stare at you. Without the whole make-up clustering your face, you look so young and weary. Your mask was off now, and the real y/n looks at you, judges you. Suddenly you see a second face behind you, but you don’t get startled. It was Levi, who came into your room through a secret path only you two knew. 

His stern face looks at you through the mirror and you look back. You always have admired his beautiful face, but it changed into a harsh mask, due to the fact, that he was the first son of the highest aristocrat. He carries his duties on his shoulders.  
He doesn’t say a word, instead moves closer to you, while you brush your hair. He silently asks for the brush and now his fingertips were in your strands, softly brushing them. He was quieter than usual, and you want to ask him, but you don’t force him.  
His fingertips caress your neck, hiking over the sensitive skin of your shoulders. You sigh, while leaning into his soft touch. You close your eyes, focusing on the tingles waving over your body. “Levi.”, you breath his name and his fingers wrap around your neck, lightly pressing the area. Your breath stuck in your throat. “Turn around.”, he demands and you’re instantly standing up, facing him. His hand was still on your neck and it sends shivers down your spine. “Look at me.” 

And you do. Steel grey bores into you, making you dizzy. “Who do you belong to?”, he asks darkly. You don’t answer. You just want his lips on you. He pressed harder and you moaned. You like it when he gets rough, so could feel yourself being alive. His face was so nearby but so far away. His lips, you want them. Your mind drives you crazy. You grin at him, feeling his hot breath against the curves of your delicate lips. He wants you too, his eyes betray him. 

“I only belong to myself.”, you return with confidence and now you could see something in Levi’s eyes. It was animalistic, mad and it was you, that makes him feel this way. “Fuck.”, he groans, and his lips finally crash on your, savouring you like it was his last meal, like he’s about to have his last breath. You press yourself into his chest, wanting nothing more than feeling his warmth, that was so intoxicating. He bites your bottom lip, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You gladly let him, fighting for dominance. You wouldn’t give him this, he needs to earn it. He groans into your mouth, while you claw your hands in his hair, pulling him to you. It was pure fervour that drives both of you. 

It’s you who guides him with such force, pulling him to your bed. You push him onto the mattress and he patiently waits, his body was on the brink. You stand before him, nibbling at the threads of your night vest. You smile at him, while he’s so focused on you. With one quick motion, the dress falls on the ground and you’re standing before him; He absorbs every part of you, but his eyes stare most of the time into your orbs. He loves them. Today seems different than all the other nights you both shared. He admires you like a painting, like a goddess, madness mirroring his eyes.

You move closer to him until you stand right before him, looking down on him. His delicate fingers wrap around your waist, softly and graze with your fingertips through his raven hair. “absolutely stunning.”, he breathes, looking so fondly at you that your heart skips a beat. His hand circles around the skin of your waist. “Sit on me my queen, use me.”. It feels like music in your ears. He’s begging you and who would kindly take, what’s yours. “Lay back.”, you command, your core was already a throbbing mess. You crave to have his beautiful face between your thighs. Everything in you screams to crush him, to ruin him. You kindly give in. 

“But undress yourself now.”, you say. His eyes were darker than before, pure lust mirrors in them, soaking your core. He slowly undresses himself, teasing you and you want nothing more than kissing the hell out of every part of his stunning body that is yours. His lips were slightly open, and you graze your thumb over them. Finally, the last piece of his clothes lay on the ground and you see his throbbing cock, begging to be inside of you. Soon, but not yet. 

He finally lies on his back, waiting for you. You crawl over him and take a seat on his defined chest with his racing heartbeat. His eyes stare into you. You hover over his face and his hands instantly found your thighs to support you. He looks at your wetness, licking his lips. You couldn’t hold it anymore, finally taking your seat on his stunning face. His tongue finally strokes over your heat, consuming your juices like his life depends on it and you let out a long, strained moan. You move onto him, finding support on the framework. You look down only to see his eyes stare into your face. He sucks hard at your clit, making you a squirming mess. 

“Fuck Levi, like that.”, you whimper, while his nose brush against the sensitive knot. He moans into your wetness; the vibrations are running through your whole body. You moan his name like a prayer, and he enjoys it, how he makes you feel. Your cheeks suit a deep red, clearly overwhelmed. He takes all of you and the wet, slurping noises were so dirty, but it drives you to the edge. If Levi was the sin itself, you would be a sinner for your own eternity. 

You crush yourself onto Levi’s face, until you can’t remember your own name. Everything was meaningless right know. His hot breath against your core takes you to another level. “I-I’m coming.”, you’re panting, and it was a signal for him, to nibble on your clit, bringing you over the edge. Your hands claw on his hair, moving yourself on his lips and then there was it. A shock runs through your body and you finally come on his face. 

Your whole body trembles and you think you fall, but he holds you. Your hair sticks to your sweaty forehead, while you ride out your orgasm. You get off him and he sits up, his fingers graze over the contours of your face. His lips are swollen, glistening with your juice and you kiss him. Instantly his hand pulls you closer, making you sit on his lap and you feel his hard member on your wet core. 

Your breath is unsteady, while your arms wrap around his shoulders. Your lips are kissing every part of the skin of his neck, his collarbones. He sighs, while his arms found your ass, groping him. “Let me taste you too.”, you whisper, but he shakes his head and capture your lips again. “I want to be inside you my queen.”, he replies, and you moan. He will be the death of you. 

He guides his member with one quick motion into you and your head falls back. Instantly you move yourself onto him, he grips on your hip to help you. You let yourself fall; falling in the feeling of his body on yours. His lips find your breasts, tongue grazing over your hardened nipple. He overstimulates you, making you forget everything, except his burning touch. You take his cheeks in your hands, mouth crashing against each other. “y/n.”, he moans your name, while you crash onto his cock, feeling how he hits deep into you. Sweat mixing together, moans becoming one. It seems your bodies are connecting, not wanting to let go. 

He groans into the curve of your neck, biting you until you are marked by him. It doesn’t matter to you right know; you want the whole world to know who you’re fucking. The sound of your bodies crushing together, and your moans filled your room, and you were sure, the guards could hear you. “Harder.”, you breathed, while your body seems to collapse soon. 

Your sharp movements weren’t enough, so he flips you hard onto your stomach, face buried into your pillow. He takes your ass up high and slams right into you, making you scream into the pillow. You just want to come, having him deep down into you until you see black. He groans, wild noises escaping his lips, while he rams into you. He pinches your ass, until the skin is slowly turning into a scarlet red. 

Suddenly he grips at your hair, demanding you to lift yourself up. The pain was pure satisfaction. His hands are on your neck again and you feel his lips now on your back. His thrusts become sloppier; a signal his high is nearby. “I love you.”, he lets out and you whimper. “only you.”. You’re seeing stars, while you feel how he tenses behind you, until he comes with your name on his lips, collapsing behind you. 

You both stay for a moment in this position. 

You need time to collect yourself. His wet lips trail over your back and then you feel the emptiness when he slowly pulls out. You turn around, looking at him. His face was softer than before. Eyes sparkling while looking at you. He sits next to you, his naked torso covered in sweat. 

“You were jealous.”, you state, a chuckle leaves your lips. He only scoffs, his fingertips dancing over your legs. You smile to yourself, while you’re making yourself comfortable. You were exhausted and want nothing more than to have the raven-haired man in your arms. “Come here.”, you demand, and he moves, laying his head on your chest. He covers your body with the blanket, warmth welcoming you. You stroke your fingers through the soft strands of his hair. “I will kill every man, that dares to come near you.”, he states slowly, and you laugh. 

“Then your father should be the first.”, you return. Sadness dwells in your chest. You wished to marry him, but his father doesn’t approve a marriage with you. You were thorn in his eyes. “I will do everything. My life is yours y/n, from the first moment I saw you.”. 

You should be worried about his devotion for you, but you were lovesick, not wanting to let him go. 

He was yours, only yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i did it again. I can't stop myself from writing. Levi's a little ooc, but i couldn't help it. As always thanks for the kudos. I really appreciate it!!


End file.
